


Propinquity

by MariaMediaOverThere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College!AU, Humor, M/M, but i've had it for MONTHS so here we go, but its still there, i have no idea how to tackle this idea, kind of a romcom but not really, not super explicit, phichit is a camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/pseuds/MariaMediaOverThere
Summary: Phichit is an ex-camboy.Seung-Gil is his biggest fan.The universe brings them together.





	Propinquity

When Seung-Gil’s eyes first glanced at him, it wasn’t long before he was doing double- and triple-takes.

  
The resemblance was so uncanny that it felt less of a resemblance and more of _holy-shit-I-think-that’s-who-I-think-it-is._ But it can’t be, because the circumstances can’t just… **allow** for something like this to happen.

 

Sure, years ago, he’d openly fantasized about these kinds of things happening- but he knew it was a wistful dream he uses to fill in the gaps of time between studying and studying some more.

 

So again, he looks long and hard at the person who had just taken a seat to the table adjacent to him at his daily coffee shop, and tries to figure out for certain whether or not this is the camboy he would religiously watch online 2 years ago, and subsequently fell in love with.

 

 

 

When a younger Seung-Gil came across “Sunny Chu” the first time, he was immediately smitten. Of course, that’s not saying much in the cloud of lust-driven haze any 18-year-old would be in, but he’d like to think it accounted for something- a skewed sort of love-at-first-sight, maybe.

 

He was listed under “Teen” and “Twink”, if the memory served correctly. Not only was he dangerously sexy in a cute sort of way, but he had a natural charisma and charm that seemed to radiate in his actions.

 

During that first time, it was your regular I’m-Alone-And-Single-On-A-Friday-Night kind of things. When he tuned in, Sunny Chu was already three fingers in- which, to be fair, is not the typical way you meet someone for the first time.

After the stream had served its purpose, Seung-Gil had already moved his cursor to hover over the exit button, until Sunny Chu started talking again.

 

His voice was rough and a little squeaky, which was understandable considering how much a screamer he is (there was a warning in the title about volume). He just prattled off a quick thanks for watching the stream, and to the generous donors that help him support himself.

 

Something in the way he said it made it so sincere- like he really was grateful and even in awe that people would “sacrifice” time to be with him, as if they’re not using him, but like they’re just hanging out with him.

 

 

It really unsettled Seung-Gil at first, wondering how “teen” this teen would be if he has such a saccharine view on the world of pornography.

 

If anything, he deemed that they were the same age. A quick google search of his credentials confirmed this, as well as telling him he was Thai, loved hamsters, and has been active for the past 3 months, every Sunday.

 

Trivial information like that has no right to be taking up space in one’s mind. Seung-Gil told that to himself as he cleaned himself up and tucked his dick away.

Still, he could hear Sunny Chu rambling off on his unclosed tab about what he had for breakfast that day.

 

Was this perhaps a sort of kink? Maybe some people like the idea of having an intimate partner that would share pillow talk and this was some kind of fantasy?

 

However, the views had sliced down to a fourth of what they were, so it’s not like it’s what they’ve come for. Sunny Chu doesn’t seem to care at the very least- treating his stream time like a diary, and moving on to a one-sided conversation about how his hamster went missing but he found him in his shoe 2 hours later, with a baby hamster. (“I hadn’t even known she was pregnant!”)

 

 

Seung-Gil hums, but can’t bring himself to close the tab. He doesn’t see any reason why he shouldn’t, either. It’s not like it’s bothering him- and he feels a little guilty if he just got up and left after not donating any coins. (Which is crazy, because never had he felt like he owed anyone anything before).

 

He picks up the textbook he laid carefully on the floor and finds where he left a fold on the page.

 

45 minutes later, he realizes that the tab is still playing,  and not only did he not notice, he didn’t mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was fucking wild how the next days turned out- at least once Seung-Gil stepped outside himself and reviewed his actions.

 

Sunny Chu is a goddamn talker, that’s for sure. He could talk about nothing for hours and hours, and it feels like he’s been chatting away for a longer duration of time that he spent inserting a glass dildo up his ass for the camera.

 

His profile also keeps an archive of his past streams, usually lasting up to 3 hours with only a third of that time spent with his legs spread.

 

 

And what beautiful legs they were. Tan and long, to contrast his short torso and steep cut of the waist.

 

Seung-Gil may have issues with social situations, but he’s not blind. He knows an attractive man when he sees one. It just so happened that this attractive man had a pleasant vibe in the way he talked that it created pretty calming white noise while he studied.

 

 

When he came to, maybe a week or so later, he realized that not only had he been

  1. Playing his archive by habit
  2. Not even paying attention to the raunchier bits of the stream- what some would believe was the point of watching the streams
  3. Paying more attention to the stream than in the worksheets in front of him



 

But, that he felt almost attached to the Thai camboy retelling his adventures in the grocery store which included an exasperated mother of 5, a broke whip cream cam, and matches.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you playing _porn_?!” His roommate, Jean, had all but exclaimed.

 

He was standing in the doorway when Seung-Gil looked up, and by how it seems, he had been frozen in shock there for a while.

 

The Korean side-eyes his desk and finds that- _oh_ , the next video on the lineup had played and Sunny Chu was obscenely moaning as a vibrator relentlessly went fullmetal jacket on his insides. At this point, he had seen this video three times already- since his June archive was when he was the liveliest.

“Um,” he says dumbly as he scrambles to mute the video and switch to a tab that didn’t features copious amounts of naked skin.

 

 

 

He realizes when he has a problem when he catches himself making instant noodles inside an empty chip bag because he smashed his one (1) bowl and decided to use the money to tip Sunny Chu instead of being a functional human being.

 

 

 

 

 

Life carries on as normal, despite having to cut back on frivolous things. Hes in sophomore year now, and Sunny Chu was talking through his earphones, as per the compromise of Jean when he was trying to stage an intervention regarding Seung-Gil’s porn addiction. That of which, he doesn’t have, he clarified. He just has… leanings towards Sunny Chu.

 

Things like these, things that would blow over eventually don’t need to be met with consideration and reflection.

 

_But when is “eventually”?_

 

 

If Seung-Gil were honest, the strangely formed habit had become a sort of routine. A little arrangement between him and his browser history, since 20 Hours of Traffic Noise just made him feel like he was stuck on the freeway.

 

No, something about a breezy but delightful composure made something the atmosphere seem brighter and easier to stomach.

 

 

That’s not to say he hasn’t been rubbing his dick raw on the weekly, but he’ll gladly refrain from thinking about that.

 

Just like he refrains from thinking how he seems to be… infatuated with a porn star.

 _Camboy_ , he corrects himself. _They’re different_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He tunes in on February and someone on chat asks him if he is single. Seung-Gil will forever deny the bated breath he held as Sunny Chu pursed his glossy lips at that.

 

It seemed impossible for him to be without a partner or two, Seung-Gil thought. With his bright doe eyes and cute face and lithe form and soft-looking hair and sweet voice and bubbly personality and… well, any man or woman or sentient being could be immediately charmed.

 

Seung-Gil’s infatuation is a testament to that.

 

 

 

But Sunny turns shy and looks down. His eyelashes skim the top of his cheeks as he confesses that not only is he single, but he’s never had a partner before and is a virgin.

 

The entire chat _riots_ that evening, as well as Seung-Gil’s beating heart.

 

 

 

 

It seemed strange for Sunny Chu to refrain from actual sex when the entire world watches him get off. But he’s quick to address that in the aftermath of his confession.

 

“It’s… It’s more intimate, you know? It’s different when you see someone having sex and you’re _actually_ having sex.”

Seung-Gil clicks his tongue as a thoughtful gesture. Camboy has a point, he deems. The emotional capacity greatly shifts between a screen and horny strangers, and a bed and someone you care about.

 

Through weary headphones, Sunny Chu mutters a “I’m saving myself for someone special” that has Seung-Gil’s blood running every which way- including dripping down his nose.

 

 

 

 

 

The thought graces Seung-Gil one evening as he jogs around the campus. It’s getting pretty serious how much he likes this Sunny Chu character- but what if it’s a character all this time? And even if it wasn’t, it wasn’t like he would do anything about it.

It’s not that his… profession… bothers him, maybe a little, just because he learned from a few ago that the money he gets from donation goes to support his dream of studying abroad.

 

If he gets Sunny Chu’s attention, what happens then? Sure, he’s gotten the invites for some dinner from people both in university and back home in Korea, but that’s just a face value thing. He’s a far cry from an interesting date partner, so he saves them the burden of learning that by outright rejecting every flirtatious remark that comes his way.

 

He didn’t realize he’s picked up speed in his troubled thoughts. He needs to get out more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The only thing that could compare to the craziness of the chat when Sunny Chu announced his virginity was when Sunny Chu announced his retirement.

 

With a soft but eager smile, he talks about how he’s finally garnered enough money to study university abroad and fulfill his ambitions of going into communication arts and working for social media companies. He promises that you could always look back at his archive if you miss him, but Seung-Gil’s heart does not stop breaking.

 

On one hand, he’s proud that his work had finally reached the point where he could reap the benefits. If his online persona is any indication, he will shine greatly in the future.

 

On the other hand, there’s anger boiling through Seung-Gil’s veins. Not at Sunny Chu, but at himself- getting emotional over Sunny Chu. A fucking camboy. A camboy who can bend backwards like he’s made of jelly. A camboy who makes funny commentary in the midst of fucking himself raw. A camboy with an intoxicating way of telling a story and making people feel like they’re listening to a friend.

 

 

Jean finds him under the covers for the next few days, utterly distraught. He doesn’t even try to hold an intervention, and instead solemnly pats his head whenever he brings him a snack.

 

In return, Seung-Gil addresses him as JJ for once in his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And yes.

 

Yes, this was Sunny Chu.  
The winged eyeliner could be no one else’s.

 

Of course, Seung-Gil has wondered if the university he had been adamant at getting into was perhaps around his area, but those were traitorous thoughts that plagued his mind for the past 8 weeks since Sunny Chu’s disappearance.

 

 

 

He didn’t even realize he was being talked to,

 

“-face?”

 

“What?” Seung-Gil blinked hard, goosebumps rising on the skin of his arms.

 

“Is there something on my face? I’m sorry- you’re just… you’re staring.” The boy says sheepishly, scratching the side of his face.

 

And yes, yes. This is Sunny Chu. The motion is so familiar, as he does it whenever he gets self-conscious after a particularly loud groan or a stutter in his sentence.

 

“I’m sorry you-“ Seung-Gil realizes all too late that he had no idea where this sentence was going when he started it. “Pretty.” He mentally berates himself.

 

“I’m sorry?” Those gray eyes look at him and they’re so much more beautiful in real life than they could even be on 720p.

 

“You’re pretty.” Seung-Gil forced his mouth into a thin line and then immediately hides his face in the text book he had opened before him.

There’s a musical laughter that comes around that has his heart driving against his ribcage. “Thank you! You’re pretty cute too.”

 

Seung-Gil makes a noise that sounds like he’s dying between the pages of his book.

 

 

“Don’t be embarrassed, I think it’s sweet.” He leans forward and placed a hand on Seung-Gil’s thigh and he _melts_. He’s just as endearing in person as he is online.

 

“My name is Phichit Chulanont.” He beams- and it’s like the sun. It’s like the sun is right fucking here and it’s fucking right in his face.

 

“Seung-Gil Lee.” He feels like clapping himself on the back for remembering his name.

 

“Well Seung-Gil Lee,” Shit. Has his name always sounded that magical when someone else is saying it? “I’m new here, and I’d really much like to have a friend.”

 

“Friends.” Seung-Gil parrots awkwardly, surreptitiously pinching himself underneath the table. “Are you- I’m. Uh, Junior?”

 

“Me too! That’s fun, maybe we have the same classes or something? You could show me around.” Su- **_Phichit_** … Phichit’s smile falters a fraction. “If you don’t mind, I mean.”

 

 

The hand of his thight is lifting, but Seung-Gil races to slam his palm down atop it to keep it there. “I’d love to be with you!” He all but exclaims. He can feel his face coloring.

 

 

However, Phichit doesn’t stir, and seems incredibly touched. He looks down and his eyelashes brush the tops of his cheeks just like when he said he was- _wait. Fuck. Don’t think about that. Not right now._

 

He doesn’t want to make this weird. Never wants to make this weird. Will he tell him? Will he tell him he knows about his camboy adventures? Would that make it better? Worse? The universe has given him this opportunity and he will be damned if something would-

 

 

“Hey Seung-Gil, who are y- Woah! Hey, isn’t he that porn guy you’re super in love with? The one you were crying over when he left?”

 

 

You can almost hear the sound of Phichit’s head snapping as he looked to Seung-Gil in disbelief for confirmation.

 

But Seung-Gil can’t meet his eye because he already gathered his things and already strode half-way to the exit in a fit of flustered panic.

 

Before he could slam against the glass door and find a rock to hide under, he heard Phichit yelling after him,

 

 

 

 

 

“So can I see you tonight?! Seung-Gil!”

 


End file.
